Vultraz
Vultraz was a malevolent Ta-Matoran from the Tren Krom Peninsula. Late in his life, he became a Shadow Matoran who worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Early Life Whilst living on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Vultraz gained a reputation as a criminal. He killed Mazeka's mentor to steal his research, which included theories about how the Great Spirit Mata Nui created the Makuta species, and later murdered an entire village to obtain a rare lava-gem. These actions led Mazeka to wish to bring him to justice, and the two clashed many times. In one such fight, Mazeka managed to kick Vultraz over a cliff, seemingly to his death. Brotherhood of Makuta Vultraz survived the fall, thanks to some Rahi that Makuta Gorast had sent to the bottom of the cliff. Vultraz did not, however, escape without being incredibly damaged. When he finally awoke afterward, he found himself bound to a stone slab and being tended to by Rahi. Gorast chose then to reveal herself to him, and also pointed out that she had rebuilt him so he would no longer be recognizable and better suit her needs. She then tasked him with hunting down a Matoran named Krakua. Vultraz tracked down Krakua's village and used a device that amplified sound, knocking out several De-Matoran. He then fought Mazeka, who recognized him by his fighting style. Vultraz let Mazeka live, taunting him by stating that Mazeka will only ever live because he allowed it. Sometime later, Vultraz acted as a Spy for Gorast, and specialized in spying on Matoran who had the potential of rebelling against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Vultraz was the second Matoran to be transformed into a Shadow Matoran by Makuta Icarax through means of a Shadow Leech. Icarax also experimented on the Matoran, and Vultraz gained the knowledge of how to create new Makuta as a result. Shortly afterward, he discovered a side entrance to Karda Nui in its' western wall, but did not tell the Brotherhood of his discovery. When Gorast learned of this, she punished him with a blow that sent him careening into Mutran's laboratory on the Isle of Destral. Vultraz became a faithful servant of Makuta Icarax after he prevented Gorast from killing the Shadow Matoran. Later, when Icarax was in Karda Nui, the Makuta sent back weak telepathic messages ordering Vultraz to go to Karda Nui. Knowing that Icarax was badly injured, Vultraz proceeded to Karda Nui, recovering the valuable tablets which he had stolen long ago to give to Icarax. To aid him in his travels, he constructed a vehicle and had its' Midak Skyblaster modified by a Nynrah Ghost on the Isle of Stelt so that it fired spheres of Shadow instead of Light. He then used the vehicle to attack a Matoran village, killing two and injuring twelve of the inhabitants, before departing for Karda Nui. The Melding Alternate Universe Once in Karda Nui, Vultraz began searching for Icarax. However, he found his old nemesis, Mazeka, instead. Intending to defeat Mazeka once and for all, Vultraz pulled his vehicle into a power dive and raced towards Mazeka. However, before the two could reach each other, a portal opened between them created accidentally by Vezon, and the two were sent through to an alternate universe. There, Vultraz managed to escape his Skyfighter as he plummeted towards a gigantic organism, which attacked him and destroyed the vehicle. Together with Mazeka, the two encountered a Ga-Matoran, who was accompanied by a Toa of Water. When his foe questioned them about their whereabouts, the Matoran replied by telling them that they were in a place named Spherus Magna. Vultraz then accompanied the diminutive Toa, Macku, to the village of Ga-Koro. On their way there, Vultraz and Mazeka influenced her to tell the story of "The Melding" so that they could have an understanding as to where they were. Mazeka then inquired about a way to return home, and Macku directed them towards the Great Beings to assist them. Once she left, Mazeka confronted Vultraz about returning, for Vultraz decided he would rather stay and conquer Spherus Magna than return home. Macku then handed the two Matoran over to Teridax, who escorted them to the fortress of the Great Beings. When they passed Icarax and Gorast at the gates of the fortress, Vultraz commented about her white armor and she lifted him off the ground and dropped him telekinetically. They eventually arrived in a council chamber, after being led there through a complicated route by Teridax, and were approached by the Great Beings. Teridax, at some point, had read Vultraz's mind, and discovered he was full of Shadow. The Great Beings were shocked to discover this, and insisted on performing tests on him. In return for Mazeka's return to his universe, they chose to keep Vultraz for study. He was then captured by Chirox and Vamprah. Abilities & Traits Vultraz is selfish and uncaring of others, perfectly willing to kill as many as he needs to in order to get what he wants. If someone has something he wishes to have, then he will destroy their entire village to get hold of it. He shows no remorse for the death he causes, and seems to take pleasure in punishing those who oppose him. As a Shadow Matoran, Vultraz has the ability to fire bolts of Shadow. Also, he has a habit of spinning his blade before he makes a kill. Tools Vultraz once wielded an acid-blade, and later a razor-sharp sword. He once also used some sort of sonic device to incapacitate an entire village of De-Matoran. Vultraz rode a Skyfighter that he designed himself. He armed the vehicle with a stolen Midak Skyblaster modified to fire Shadow blasts. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *''Brothers in Arms'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Hamu Wearers